


"Perhaps We Should Not Do This Anymore"

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: All the sneaking around has to end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [«Quizás no deberíamos continuar haciendo esto»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640876) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



“Perhaps we should not do this anymore.”

The words stop Leonard cold, frozen in the act of fastening his belt.

There isn’t time for this – Jim’ll be here any moment to meet his First Officer for breakfast. Yet…

“Is it something I’ve said? Something I’ve done. I never mean anything by it, not really. I thought-”

He’s babbling, caught up in panic at Spock’s words. A gentle hand stops him.

“Leonard. I meant we should not hide anymore.”

Relief and elation flood the doctor and he grips Spock in a tight embrace. They’re still entwined when Jim arrives minutes later.


End file.
